


Valery Gets Stuck

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Silly, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery gets stuck and need Boris' help.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Valery Gets Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are not familiar with Winnie the Pooh, see this link.
> 
> https://youtu.be/UDm3NlSSJyg
> 
> In honor of the VASS society on Tumblr...

Valery couldn't find Sasha. He knew for certain she hadn't gotten outside, but where could she be? He searched the whole apartment and made sure no windows were open before he remembered the crawl space. About a year after he'd moved in, workers had come needing to access the crawl space between the walls to make repairs to the wiring. For some reason, they'd picked his apartment from which to cut a hole in the wall. Although they'd plugged it back up, if one leaned against the patched wall, it would push in and Sasha had gotten into the crawl space several times doing this.

Valery went to the bedroom where the hole was. Sure enough, the hole was open. Grumbling, he got down on his hands and knees and stuck his head and torso in the hole, which was big enough for a man to crawl through. Unfortunately, Valery was not a slender man, and Boris bringing him his favorite pastries once a week hadn't helped. So it was that when the phone rang and Valery tried to back up out of the hole, he couldn't budge.

He tried everything. Backing up while holding his breath. Undoing his belt in case the buckle was getting caught on something. He even tried going forward, figuring maybe he could get back out more easily by going forward. All was to no avail. He was stuck.

He was still stuck when Boris got there, having planned to come over for dinner the day before. (And thank goodness or Valery might have been stuck for who knows how long!).

Boris entered the apartment and called Valery, who, hearing him, shouted from his self-imposed trap. Boris came in the bedroom at his shout. "Valery, what in the world are you doing?"

Valery explained his predicament to Boris, who couldn't help laughing at his friend's talent for getting into trouble. "Okay, let's get you out of there, Valera!" he said, slapping Valery playfully on the rump.

Ten minutes of Boris pulling on Valery while he tried to squeeze through the hole accomplished nothing. Boris sat back against the wall catching his breath a moment. "You know I love your belly", he said, reaching over and tickling Valery's belly playfully, an action which prompted a flurry of shouts, giggles and kicking from Valery, "but maybe I've brought you too many pastries!"

Valery slumped exhaustively in his position, tired out from struggling to get free. 

"Hold on, I have an idea." Boris left the room and returned a few moments later with a jar of Vaseline. "I was saving this for later, but there won't be a later at this rate. I'll have to remove your pants and shorts."

Once Valery's bum was bared, Boris slathered the Vaseline liberally on his bum, his belly and at his waistline, taking time to admire the view. Finished, he again began pulling, while Valery struggled wearily. And then, he was out and leaned tiredly against Boris, not caring about his nakedness for once. As they sat there gasping, Sasha jumped out of the hole and meowed loudly for her dinner. The two dissolved into laughter, then slowly got up to feed Sasha and themselves.

Boris spent the rest of the evening teasing Valery about the whole thing. At one point he grabbed Valery's ample waist and told him, "See, maybe if I had thrown you out of the helicopter, you could have plugged up the core! No need for sand and boron!"


End file.
